


Spring Break

by elliseleven



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliseleven/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: Claire had come home for the holidays. She was glad to see her parents again and have a break after studying at university but there was someone that she kept thinking about. Her parents were eager for her to share.





	Spring Break

Claire was driving home for the Easter break along the motorway. She lived in a town outside of London and it was an hour and a half to get to Gressenheller. She didn't mind though because she knew the drive was worth it and she only went back home for the holidays. She loved where she had grown up and she was glad to be going back home again.

She pulled up in front of her parents’ house and let herself in. She had rung her parents from a phone box to let them know she was coming home.

“Claire!” Her mum, Celeste, beamed at her daughter. “How great to see you! Come in, that drive must have been exhausting.”

Claire laughed as her mum crushed her in a hug. “It’s fine, Mum. Really. I've been driving for years and I'm used to driving that far.”

“Did you have a break at a service station?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Did you have something to eat? I can make you something if you're hungry.”

Claire laughed again, pulling her mother off of her. “I've eaten. I'm fine, trust me!”

“Alright, dear.”

Claire heard a very familiar chuckle. It brought back many wonderful childhood memories. “Don't fret, sweetheart. Claire can look after herself now, she is an adult.”

Claire grinned and went to hug him. “Thanks, Dad. Could I have tea, Mum? I'm kinda thirsty,” she added once she had greeted her father.

“Of course, dear,” Celeste smiled and went to the kitchen.

Peter raised his eyebrows at his daughter. “I didn't think you liked tea.”

Claire smiled shyly. She only started drinking tea because Hershel had. He had mentioned it in one of their brief talks in the library. “I'm… Uh, I'm trying something new. I only like herbal tea, really.”

“Alright, I won't pester you any further.” He could tell that there was something there that she didn’t want to talk about just yet.

They both joined Celeste in the kitchen where she had finished making Claire's tea.

“Here you are, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Mum.” She realised that she had also handed her a plate of biscuits. She rolled her eyes but she was grateful all the same.

They sat down at the dining table. Celeste and Peter had coffees and biscuits too. Claire knew the interrogation was about to begin. They always asked about her life at university when she comes back home.

“So, Claire, anything new at university?” Peter asked.

Claire was surprised her mum hadn't started it. It was usually her, being curious as usual. She hesitated. She wanted to say no and that everything was the same as always but she knew there was something new she wanted to talk about. “Yes, actually.”

Celeste clasped her hands together, smiling widely. “Tell us!”

Claire chuckled, taking a long sip of tea. “Well, I've been focused on my studies, of course. Physics is so interesting.”

Her parents nodded encouragingly.

“But I met someone last week.”

“Another friend?” Celeste asked. She knew all about Claire's friends from her lectures and her roommate. She talked about them all the time but they were all girls. 

Claire was hesitant to disclose that this new someone was a man. She thought her mother would explode. It had been a good many years since she had a boyfriend let alone a serious relationship so this love interest might be too much for her.

Claire ate one of her biscuits to give herself some time and took a deep breath. “There's a guy who I met in the library. He studies archaeology but he's so smart that he sometimes helps me with my physics equations if I get stuck.” She stopped before she started rambling too much. She blushed and hid her face with her teacup.

Celeste squealed in delight and Peter smirked at her. Claire's cheeks became even redder and she wanted to sink into the floor.

“You've met a man! Gosh, Claire, I thought it would never happen ever again!”

“ _ Mum _ ,” Claire whined. “We’re just friends!”

_ Not for long,  _ she hoped.

“Celeste, be gentle,” Peter murmured, placing his hand on hers. “Just because Claire is talking to a fellow male student, it doesn't mean they are courting each other.”

Celeste sighed. “You're right, Peter. I'm sorry, Claire.” She turned to the younger woman. “I got carried away.”

Claire shook her head. “It’s alright, Mum. And thanks, Dad.”

They both smiled and they fell silent. The only sounds were of biscuits being eaten and the clink of teacups and mugs.

Claire suddenly wanted to talk about Hershel more but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her parents. She had told her roommate all about him and so often that she would laugh and tell Claire that “you've told me all this before”.

She had seen him a few times in the library over the past month. He was always pouring over books with complicated diagrams and he was taking notes as if he understood all of it perfectly.

It took a while for her to pluck up the courage to talk to him. 

“Looks difficult,” Claire had said when she slipped into a chair opposite Hershel with her own research and books.

Hershel looked up smiling. “Yes, quite. I'm still getting used to it. It’s quite a step up from what I learned at college.”

Claire nodded. “Same with me.”

Hershel leaned forward slightly to inspect her books. She shied away, blushing.

“That looks very complicated. But I assume you have it all under control?”

Claire giggled then covered her mouth, embarrassed. She didn't usually giggle like that. “Yes, mostly. There is this equation that is slightly puzzling me though. I had my lecturer explain it to me but I still didn't get it. I didn't want to tell him though. He spent so long talking about it.”

Hershel chuckled and Claire smiled despite herself. His laughter was contagious. “I understand. Would you like me to help you?”

Claire nodded, eager to spend more time with him. “Of course.”

Having not dealt with physics much, it took Hershel a while to solve the equation but it was still quick enough for Claire to be speechless.

“How- how did you do that?”

Hershel smiled, tipping his red cap. “I admit physics isn't one of my strengths but every puzzle has an answer, as I always say.”

“Oh, is that so?” Claire smirked.

Hershel blushed at Claire's teasing but quickly cleared his throat, hoping she wouldn't notice. “Yes. A friend once told me that.” He fell silent, reflecting on the times he had once spent with his best friend. The great and the terrible times.

“Well, he must've been a great friend.”

“Quite,” he murmured.

Claire noticed Hershel’s smile had fallen and she frowned. “Hey.”

He looked up and she smiled at him. When he returned it, she felt her heart skip a beat. His smile was so cute and innocent. She was glad she could bring that out of him.

“I'm Claire, by the way. We don't share any classes, I don't think. I've only seen you in here.”

“Yes, I'm in here often. I don't think physics and archaeology have many similarities.”

“You helped me with that equation,” Claire pointed out.

Hershel blushed once again, avoiding eye contact. “Ah, yes. However, that is only because I take an interest in solving puzzles.”

“Oh, gotcha,” Claire grinned. “I guess I'll come to you if I get stuck again.”

“Yes, I wouldn't mind that,” he smiled.

They locked eyes for the first time and perhaps for a little too long. They both looked away, both beet red.

“I'm Hershel. Hershel Layton,” he said after a long awkward silence.

“Hmm,” Claire smiled, a shine in her eyes. “I'll remember that.”

“I would be honoured,” Hershel chuckled.

Claire was suddenly ripped back to the present by her father's voice.

“Claire, honey? Is anyone home?”

“Oh!” Claire surprised herself. “Sorry, Dad. I was just… thinking.”

“About the mystery man?” Celeste teased.

“ _ Celeste _ ,” Peter hissed. 

Claire laughed. “It’s alright, Dad. I was thinking about him, yes. His name is Hershel.”

“Hershel, eh?” Peter grinned. “Sounds like a gentleman.”

“Yes,” Claire smiled sheepishly.  “He does. We haven't spoken much though.”

“Well, if you need any advice on how to speak to him, I can help you there,” Celeste smirked.

Claire laughed, knowing how her parents met and how Celeste had always been more confident than Peter. “Alright, Mum. I will.”

She drained her teacup and smiled. She hoped she would one day share some tea with Hershel.


End file.
